These Barbaric Games
by toothlessbean
Summary: A midday outing with the Weasley family is ever so relaxing, right? Maybe not for Molly Weasley (Senior) when she is left to keep an eye on all her many grandchildren!


**_Written for the Summer Olympics Competition. _**

**_Prompts used: water, yellow, bucket, humor, the phrase: "Come back with my - !", Time: Midday_**

* * *

"Ok, Grandma? You got that?"

Molly nodded. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone on the park, the birds flew around chirping. It was like something out of a poem. Molly Weasley laid down her head on the towel and sighed, content. Hermionie had been right. This muggle park was much more relaxing then any wizard park. Although being around Muggles meant Molly couldn't wear her robes. A small price to pay, she thought, for some peace and quiet.

"Tag, you're it!" Lily's voice pierced through the quiet afternoon.

Maybe this park isn't totally peaceful, especially since we're here for Rose's 6th birthday, Molly mused, that meant that all the Weasleys were here. With them, it could never be peaceful. But still, it was better then the Burrow. Until it hit her.

"What was that?" Molly sat up quickly. What had hit here? Why was she all wet? How come there were little bits of soft yellow plastic all around her? The children knew they weren't allowed to perform magic around Muggles!

"Sorry, Grandma." James struggled to conceal his smile. "We're just playing with water balloons."

"Care to explain exactly what a water balloon is?" Molly was standing now, very angry. Her outfit was soaked and she had been forbidden by all her family to use magic. So now she would be wet until the sun dried her off. It could take hours, she thought bitterly.

"It's just what it sounds like, a balloon filled with water. You throw them at people-"James was cut off.

"Throw them at people!? James Sirius Potter, someone could get hurt! How your parents allow you to do that. Where are your parents anyway?" Molly looked around. She didn't see them nearby. In fact, she didn't see any of her children or her husband nearby. Only her grandchildren and Rose's friends. So they've gone and left me to take care of all of them all alone, Molly thought.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I guess I'll go now." James started to back away.

"You're not going anywhere, young man!" Molly wasn't going to let him get away with this. "Not only were you playing with a possibly dangerous muggle toy,-"

"It's not dangerous! Rose told me her friends play with them all the time!"

"Don't interrupt me! Not only were you playing with this water balloon" She spat out the words contemptuously "But you also hit me! On the head!" Molly saw James trying to back away. "Stop moving! You are going to be punished for this. Who cares if I can't use magic?" Grabbing James's arm Molly turned, reaching for the yellow bucket that she had put her lunch, and her wand, in. But it wasn't there. Molly turned slowly back, still clutching tightly to James's arm. "Where is my wand?" her voice was quiet.

"I don't know." James blinked back up at Molly. "I didn't touch it. Could I go now?" He had made his eyes big, like a puppy.

"That doesn't work on me, James." Molly smiled in spite of trying to keep looking mad. "I have seven children. Two of them I had to interrogate multiple times, daily. Now, I'll ask one more time, where is my wand?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know. I would never take anyone's wand." James shook his head vigorously.

"That's not what I hear from your parents."

"Well, I don't know where your wand went, Grandma."

"Ok," Molly smiled "Since you don't know where my wand is, who might know?"

James shifted nervously "Fred?"

"And where might your cousin be?' Of course, thought Molly, it was Fred and James who were the pranksters and troublemakers. Just like their namesakes and just like their fathers.

James coughed, "He's behind the tree. You know the one you're standing in front of?"

"What?" Molly spun around, reached behind the tree and caught… nothing. There was no one there! She turned back to see two boys, red hair and black running away, laughing. "Come back with my wan-bucket!" Molly called.

"Sorry Grandma!" She heard Fred call towards her. "We don't want to break our winning streak!"

Molly sat down. She was not about to go chasing her grandchildren around, still wet, in a public place. What game were they talking about?

"Grandma! How could you let them get the flag?" Lily voice was accusing.

"What flag?"

"Well, it wasn't really a flag 'cause we couldn't find any. Your bucket was our team's flag. Remember, I told you we were going to play this game Rose's friends taught us, Capture The Flag. I explained the rules to you and you said you would play."

Molly had absolutely no recollection of any of this.

Lily continued "You said you would guard the bucket, and now they've gone and stolen it, and James is going to win again and it's not fair!" Lily was close to crying.

"Is that why you were throwing the water balloons around?" Molly asked.

"Yes, if you get hit by one you're out." Lily was still upset "What are you going to do Grandma? Now they've won again and it's your fault."

"I'm sorry Lily darling," Molly truly wished she had been paying more attention to the children earlier, not just relaxing. "But you know what, my wand is in that bucket, and I need it back. Will you help me?"

Lily scowled "Only if you listen to me."

"I will." replied Molly. She started thinking about how she would punish the boys when she got them. Maybe no dessert?

"…got that, Grandma?"

"What? Oh, Lily, I'm sorry. My hearing isn't what it used to be."

"I said, grab a water balloon and let's chase after the boys. Their bucket is over that way." Lily sighed "were you paying attention this time?"

Molly smiled "Absolutely. Now let's go get your cousin soaked." Perhaps I can learn to like some of these muggle games, Molly thought.

"Heads up!" a voice cried.

The water balloon exploded on Molly, soaking her again. "I just started to dry off!" yelled Molly. Like these barbaric games? Molly reconsidered. Never.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review._**


End file.
